Prefabricating building elements such as a panel structures have been used for construction of floor, wall, or overhead structure (ceiling) of a building.
For building systems assembled from individual panel structures, the ceiling or wall is typically first assembled, followed by installation of a separate duct system. Such building assembly systems may result in increased construction times, unnecessary bulk arising from separate components which can result in smaller room depth or height. It is generally undesirable to have thick walls or ceilings so as to interfere with useable space. Similarly, a stand-alone duct system typically cannot in itself provide the necessary support of a ceiling or wall.
There are some roofing panel systems which include a multiple truss structure therein for both support and ventilation. The shape, occurrence and frequency of the multiple truss structures may impede circulation and airflow. Further, such panel systems are typically restricted in that a panel may be able to be used for outflow, but the same panel may not be able to simultaneously perform both inflow and outflow effectively. An example of such a system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,473 to Yoshitoshi Sohda et al.
Other difficulties with existing systems may be appreciated in view of the detailed description hereinbelow.